Methodologies for processing digital content (pictures, video, audio, etc.) generally entail application of mathematical formalisms suitable for discrete data objects. Some of those formalisms are devised for compression of a discrete data object (also referred to as a digital object), wherein compression generally refers to generation of a representation of the discrete data object that consumes less memory resources than an original representation of such object. As part of compression of a digital object, quantization of a frequency-domain representation of a data structure representing the digital object is applied. While quantization permits, at least in part, compression of the digital object, such compression generally is lossy. Thus, quality of a restored digital object can be affected by specific configuration of quantization.